japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Leorio Paradinight
Leorio Paradinight (レオリオ=パラディナ) is a rookie Hunter, and currently a medical student. He is also a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Boar". He is part of the Science Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. He is currently a medical student, with a goal to become a great doctor. Background Leorio once lost a close friend named Pietro to a debilitating illness. Leorio therefore feels deeply remorseful about being unable to save his only friend, as the illness was entirely curable but required a surgery he could not afford. Thus, he aspires to become a doctor one who not only cures the ill of their diseases, but also one who works pro-bono for people who cannot afford it. In this light, his outwardly superficial reason to join the Hunter Exams in the pursuit of great wealth gains a more noble justification the money he earns is used not only to fund his medical school fees, but also to pay for the medicine and other miscellaneous expenditures when treating those who can not afford it. Personality Leorio is initially introduced as a very selfish narcissist who places great emphasis on material wealth. Despite his assertions that he is only after money, he eventually reveals to Kurapika that his dream is to one day become a doctor in order to help the poor. He believes that all things in the world such as lives, dreams, and etc can be bought and that becoming a Hunter will provide him with the necessary funds for his medical education. Due to his first spat with Kurapika, as well as the test on the way to the navigator's cabin, it seems that he has a sensitivity for those who do not take him seriously or treat him with disrespect. His real priorities mostly seem to be friends first, then his dream of becoming a great doctor, with everything else afterwards. Leorio however is not one to balk, and retreat when faced with overwhelming odds in battle. He is also a loyal, trustworthy ally who greatly values the ties of friendship, he acts like the "big brother" of the group. He often provides comic relief; Killua sometimes ridicules him for his comparatively older age, although he swears that his appearance is that of a mere teenager. His impulsive and brash nature, has sometimes caused more trouble for people around him. Another flair he has is his ability to 'straight-talk' through many situations at hand. It could be seen that his closest relationship in the group is with Kurapika because they have spent the most time with each other. At the tail end of the Yorknew arc, Melody claims that he has "the nicest heartbeat in the city", stating that "it's warm and gentle" and that he would make for a better doctor than a Hunter. Appearance :1999 Leorio is a tall, manly looking, fairly muscular young man with small brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He typically wears a dark blue business suit with a yellow tie, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. Despite his mature appearance, he was still a teenager at the beginning of the series. :2011 Leorio is a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with small brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He typically wears a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. Despite his mature appearance, he was still a teenager at the beginning of the series. Abilties As a member of the Zodiacs, Leorio's authority exceeds that of most Hunters.2 Although this is partly owed to Ging's actions,58 Leorio's charisma conquered a great number of Hunters, so that he became a finalist during the election of the 13th Chairman of the Hunter Association.61 His great popularity is also the reason he was selected as a Staff Advisor.65 Although he was apparently deemed capable enough to participate in the dangerous expedition to the Dark Continent,2 Leorio's actual fighting skills are unknown. During the Hunter Exam, he was able to survive the throw of one of Hisoka's cards, although he was still injured,10 and Netero declared his combat prowess to be superior to Bodoro's.32 He left a strong enough impression on Hisoka to be deemed an opponent worth giving the chance to "mature".69 Despite being moderately observant,1921 Leorio's temper often causes him to act rashly. Preternatural Perception After learning Nen, Leorio acquired some degree of sensorial skills, which he previously lacked.1930 They allowed him to perceive Kurapika's increase in power50 and the tension between Machi and Nobunaga.50 However, he was unable to detect the aura released by Nanika.61 Enhanced Strength Leorio was able to open up to the 2nd door of the Testing Gate, weighing 8 tons, whereas Gon and Kurapika could only open the 1st door, making him the physically strongest member of the trio when they went to Kukuroo Mountain.35 In Yorknew City, he broke the arm of a massive man whom he was arm wrestling against along with the table beneath in an instant and without effort.42 He was also able to throw a knife with enough force to lodge it into a pillar.54 Advanced Speed and Reflexes Leorio managed to avoid a sneak attack from Sommy, although he was not faster than Tonpa.25 The fact he survived the throw of one of Hisoka's cards, although he still incurred in injury,10 shows he has better reactions than average even among the talented applicants of the 287th Hunter Exam,7 many of whom died from similar attacks.11 Advanced Agility Having passed the amended Second Phase of the Hunter Exam, Leorio proved more nimble than many other applicants.14 Advanced Stamina Although he was ultimately knocked out and carried by Hisoka, Leorio was able to run for more than 80 km on different terrains during the First Phase of the Hunter Exam.9 His determination proved instrumental in completing the test, as he made it to the end through sheer willpower.8 He also recovers quickly from injury, showing no signs of being fatigued or in pain when he came to after Hisoka's punch.12 Weapon Specialist Leorio's weapon of choice is a knife, although he was never seen fighting with it. However, he has shown sufficient skill to throw it at a target in the dark and cause it to pierce a pillar.70 Medical Knowledge Leorio has a certain degree of expertise in the medical field, granted him by his studies. The Kiriko's son noted that Leorio's ability to give first aid was the best he had ever seen.6 He could easily tell Majtani was faking unconsciousness by examining his pupil.21 Skilled Haggler Leorio has talent for haggling, which once earned him an applause from onlookers.39 Switchblade Leorio's favored weapon is a switch knife. He pulled it out several times during the Hunter Exam, although he never actually used it against a human opponent. After he used it to deliver a message to the Phantom Troupe, it remained in their possession.54 Nen Leorio is an Emitter.69 Due to postponing his training due to applying to university,38 by the time he met Gon and Killua in Yorknew City, he could use only Ten and was unaware of the existence of other techniques.21 He may have learned Zetsu in one day, since he managed to sneak up on Kurapika.71 However, during the 13th Chairman Election, Leorio was shown to have improved greatly, having developed at least one Nen ability.58 According to Ging, he might also possess another which earned him the praise of one of the most skilled Nen users in the world. Ging reckons Leorio's Hatsu was heavily influenced by his studies in medicine.72 Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc Leorio, examinee #403, makes his first appearance on board the ship that goes from Whale Island, Gon's hometown, to a testing site of the 287th Hunter Exam. He, Gon, and Kurapika, are the only 3 candidates who are not affected by the brutal storm the night before. The Captain reveals that he is an examiner and asks them why they want to become Hunters. With some reluctance, Kurapika replies that he wants to capture the Phantom Troupe. Leorio on the other hand answers the Captain that he is attracted by the material possessions provided by being a Hunter. The two have a quarrel over their different opinions and decide to end it with a fight out on the deck while another storm is raging. When they are about to start, a crew member is knocked off the deck by a piece of wood broken off from a yard. Gon jumps off the deck to catch him and in turn is kept from falling into the sea by Kurapika and Leorio. After the incident they apologize to and make up with each other. Seeing that the Captain laughs and decides to take the trio to the nearest testing place, Zaban City. In Zaban City, by following Gon, Kurapika and Leorio head for a tree on a mountain that the Captain instructed them to go to. They encounter a group of people on the way and a very old lady, who is also an examiner, asks them a question which they only have 5 seconds to answer. The question is such a dilemma that none of them can give an answer before time is up. Getting annoyed, Leorio picks up a wooden stick and attacks her but he is blocked by Kurapika, who explains to him that they have passed because keeping silent is the correct answer to this question.5 The old lady then tells them to go to a house in the forest to find a couple, who will be their navigators if they consider the trio qualified. Upon entering the house, they see a wounded man lying on the floor and a woman being held captive by a Kiriko. The monster flees as soon as it sees them. Telling Leorio to take care of the husband, Kurapika and Gon chase after it and force it to let go of the wife. Kurapika catches her and notices the strange tattoos on her hands and face. Leorio then shows up and says that there is nothing to worry about the husband.6 Kurapika suddenly hits Leorio in the face with his wooden sword. It turns out this Leorio is a Kiriko in disguise. After the monster runs away, he asks the wife who she really is, to which her answer is a strange smile. Meanwhile Gon is able to tell 2 identical-looking Kirikos apart, which greatly surprises them. The 2 Kirikos and the husband and wife, who are actually their son and daughter, then explain to the trio how they have qualified for the next test—Kurapika for his vast knowledge, Leorio for his good medical skill and confidence, and Gon for his extraordinary movement and observation—and fly them to the next testing site.6 At the starting site of the First Phase, a large tunnel, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon see a lot of experts. Tonpa, nicknamed Rookie Crusher, offers each of them a can of his laxative-spiked drink but Leorio pours it away after Gon claims that it has a bad taste.7 An examiner, Satotz, then appears and tells the candidates to follow him through the tunnel. He runs faster and faster and Leorio has difficulties keeping up with him. After 5 hours of nonstop running he seems to be exhausted and about to give up. Gon calls out to him and suddenly Leorio starts to run really fast, shouting he will do anything to become a Hunter. However, he unintentionally leaves his suitcase behind, which is picked up by Gon right afterwards.8 While running, he reveals to Kurapika the story about his deceased friend and why he wants to become a Hunter—by being one he will have the money to pay for his expensive medical studies. The marathon finally ends when they reach the Milsy Wetlands, also known as the Swindler's Swamp.9 Satotz warns them of the grave dangers and tells them to follow him through the Swamp in another marathon. On the way, Leorio, Kurapika, and a number of other candidates are attacked by Hisoka, a man notorious for his murderous penchant.10 All of them are killed in a short time, except for him, Kurapika and Cherry. Knowing that they have no chance of winning against Hisoka, they split up in 3 different directions. However, Leorio returns right away with a wooden stick to face Hisoka, saying he has lost his temper. Hisoka easily dodges Leorio's attack and is about to finish him when he is stopped by Gon with a fishing rod. Finding Gon interesting, Hisoka turns to him and ignores Leorio, who attempts to attack Hisoka once again but is immediately knocked unconscious by a punch to the face. Hisoka spares Gon's life, says he will not kill Leorio because he is qualified then carries him to the site of the Second Phase, the Visca Forest Preserve.11 Quotes *With money I can do anything. Relationships Gon Freecss Kurapika Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Friend' (dead) Trivia *Leorio's last name was never revealed before the Hunter Chairman Election took place. *In the Viz translation of Volume 33 and 34 introductions, his name is written slightly different—as "Leorio Paradiknight". *His last name is a combination of two types of warrior, an amalgamation of the words "paladin" and "knight". *Despite being one of the four main characters of the series, Leorio has yet to face an opponent in an actual fight. *For easier pronunciation, the letter which is equivalent "L" in Leorio's name is removed in the Arabic dub. Thus, Leorio's name is pronounced as Yorio. *The Miss Universe Japan 2013 calls out Leorio as her type. *Leorio's birthday falls on the Japanese festival of Hinamatsuri. It is also the same date that the manga was serialized. The number of the month and the day of his birthday are the same: Leorio shares this characteristic with the other three main characters and Hisoka. Leorio has some similarities with Kazuma Kuwabara from YuYu Hakusho. *Both are the tallest members of their respective teams. *Both use bladed weapons in combat. (For Leorio : using a knife. Whereas for Kuwabara : using his Spirit Sword) *Both have interests on women. (Though Leorio only stated this in the 1999 anime when the Captain asked them about their goals after being a Hunter, and later in the manga during his speech in the Chairman Election arc) *Both are undeniably more powerful than the average person. (Though they are still regarded as the weakest member of their respective team) *Both also get into humorous conflicts with the shortest members of their teams. (For Leorio : It's with Killua. Whereas for Kuwabara : it's with Hiei) *Both of their powers are similar in fact, they both use abilities that can alter space. (For Leorio : he has developed a technique that can detect other people. Whereas for Kuwabara : he is a capable sensor) *Both have a similar goal that requires intelligence. (For Leorio : he strives to become a doctor. Whereas for Kuwabara : he strives to get into the best school possible and become more intelligent) *Both have the same (Filipino) voice actors when the show aired in the Philippines. *Both are the first member of the main team that the main character meets. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hozumi Goda (1999 series), Keiji Fujiwara (2011 series) *'English' : Jonathan Love (1999 series), Matthew Mercer (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males